


The Beginning Is The End Is The Beginning

by mandatorily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Future Dean Winchester, M/M, Video, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-30
Updated: 2012-03-30
Packaged: 2017-11-03 02:18:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandatorily/pseuds/mandatorily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In 2009, Lucifer's Army, led by the boy-king Sam Winchester, has taken over the world. Dean Winchester fights alone, until he’s kidnapped by a man from the future, who looks like him, sounds like him, says he is him, just five years older and wiser. This Dean from the future has a plan: They can take back the world from their brother -- and rule it. Together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beginning Is The End Is The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Vidded for http://au-bingo.livejournal.com/ & the square Dystopia.

**Password** : theend  
  
 **Password** : theend


End file.
